Siren's Serenity
by SilentWhisper01
Summary: War is rising again, one of shadows & darkness, all thanks to a gypsy's misguided wish. Now Its up to Ike's supposed dead daughter to learn how to combat something that can't be touched & return a fallen prince to power whilst learning whom she really is.


_**Author's Note: Hiya! Well heres my newest story to add to my collection of fan fictions, I've been really busy so I haven't be able to revise or update any of my other fanfictions and this one came to me in a random plot bunny so the others are on hiatus right now -sweat drops- on a brighter note though this one will be getting my full attention for a while so I hope you like it!**_

**_(Future Preview)_**

The sound of heart beats strung together in a continuating rhythm a sign of the mortals, the _living. _The noise kept the shadows moving in beat of the movement of the wagon trails on the trodden and beaten dirt path. The throbbing of the hearts strummed a repetitive message free-dom free-dom free-dom; it was enough motivation for even the most lowly of spirits. The sound of a low whistle from the front of the caravan signaled that there most impossible dreams were within arms reach now…..

A flame flew overhead and the shrilling cry of the children of the night shattered the picture perfect scene of freedom. Panic began to spread through out the wagon train, and soon all that was held in high hope faded into the distance like a dying ember……..

**Prologue: Fates Chosen**

Sharp, stinging breathes pulled in and out of the girls lungs as her body shot down the corridor like an untamed arrow. Her thick locks of hair strew out behind her causing the heavy torches to reflect a sickening shadow off of her hair that danced on the walls and taunted her with their mocking smiles. She knew she had to keep moving, despite the overwhelming pain that was erupting in her side, she knew she had to push it all the way if she wanted any hopes at making it out in one piece. The pulsing and pounding foot steps that followed her proved that point and provided for the only sense of motivation that kept her even standing.

Sliding around the corner the girl felt her foot catch on something, causing her balance to waver, her heart suddenly froze in her chest it was over....Though in a moment of pure chance her balance held strong and she regained her composure before darting farther down the corridor looking for any means of escape.

The ground beneath the girls feet was feeble, wavering and cracking with ever step she took making her body feel unbalanced as if though at any second the ground would collapse beneath her. Yet, though she continued on without hesitation knowing that what she was evading was more savage than the feeble rock beneath her. Each step was another gamble with faith, another instance in which everything she had worked so hard for could crumble from her palms. In her mind faces flashed before her eyes creating images of people she had never seen before, though as the flashing became dizzying it came to _her. _The woman with the hair and eyes that mimicked her own, the woman that she had to find if she wanted to survive.

For what seemed like an eternity she dashed through out the corridors, yet all she ever came upon was more and more walls each looking more like the last as the moments flew by. Suddenly though a tinkling sound came from her left and she felt a spark of hope coarse through her body. With new found strength the young woman dashed towards the sound like a mad dog afters it prey, _only a few hundred more feet, only a few hundred more. _Forcing her aching body to its limits she felt the sharp tear as her side erupted in wild pain, yet she ignored it her target was in reaching distance.

Suddenly the woman came into view, her long blue hair cascading down her back whilst her long pale hand was stretched out towards the young girl. Feeling the sense of freedom from the sight of the woman the girls heart soar when suddenly a dull vibration came from beneath her, she felt her chest lock into place. The ground beneath her was shaking. Even in her twisted mind the girl knew their was no hope, she would never reach her target, yet she continued on, praying for a miracle. Just as her hand came within catching distance the floor gave out and she felt herself be overcome by gravity, she watched as the woman's hand reach out towards her eyes wide in fear. She felt a scream rip itself from her throat and heard the distant call of a name so familiar.

"SIREN!"

* * *

Gasping for breath the young seven year old shot up in her bed, her eyes alight with panic as she took in the enveloping darkness that surrounded her. Suddenly though it dawned on her that the event she had just gone through had been nothing more than a dream. In sudden relief she felt her body go limp as she slumped back onto her bed. She could feel the wetness that flooded from her eyes and the odd ripping noise that was coming from her chest, yet her mind was a million miles away and she felt no need to stop it.

These nightmares had become a normal occurrence in her life and each time one visited it her it became more clear and vivid. As her mind slowly began to function again the sobs slowly subsided and a new problem arose, her body was shuddering. With blind hands she ran her fingers over her small matress looking for the soft quilt that her god mother had given her. As she felt around blindly she felt her fingers come into contact with the soft material and felt her rapid pulse slow. Pulling the blanket around her shoulders the girl rubbed the last few stray tears away from her eyes.

For a time she sat there in silence, hoping that her mind would rest and she could return to sleep yet no such thing happened. She felt a chill run up her spine and soon her bare feet were pressed against the hard wood of the floor as she stumbled blindly for the door. Pulling it open the young girl tip toed out quietly hoping not to wake anyone.

Descending the stairs, the girl caught sight of the dim embers in the fire pit and slowly began trotting towards them. Once within reach of them she felt the over whelming heat and the knot in her stomach quickly undid itself. lowering herself in front of the coals she locked her gaze with one and began a staring contest. She wasn't for sure of how long she sat there before the soft voice of her aunt broke through her mindless ravine.

"Siren?" Mist asked softly, her hands holding on tightly to the railing as she took in the sight of her niece planted next to the fire pit. Siren looked up to reveal her aunt's swollen figure leaning heavily on the fragile railing of the stairs. In a moments notice Mist had stepped off the bottom step and began to make her way over to her niece, her large stomach showing most prominently through her thin night gown. As she neared the girl Mist felt a cold rush through her, her nieces eyes were red with tears and her long blue hair was frizzed so that it stuck up in all directions. Stooping down to the ground Mist locked her arms around her tiny niece and pulled her near.

"Your worried about your father aren't you?" Mist asked softly, her arms tightly locked around the girls body. Siren soon forgot her other underlying worries and the thought that her father was out on a mission and had yet to return. Gripping the back of Mist's neck she pulled herself closer, all of her previous fears forgotten and replaced with new more terrifying ones.

Feeling the tears well up again Siren buried her face in her aunts shoulder allowing for all the pain to seep out in those droplets of water. Humming Mist rubbed circles on the girls back trying to soothe the crying child in her arms. Mist understood the cause of the nightmares more so than anyone else, the same had happened to her as a child yet she had no one to comfort her on those dreadful nights. She only hoped she could provide that much for her niece, she didn't want her suffering through the same things that she had gone through.

"They'll return safe and sound, they always do so just go to sleep sweetheart." After a time Sirens tears subsided yet she never left her safe position locked against her aunts chest. Slowly her body and mind fell into one continuous rhythme and soon she knew no more.

* * *

Siren woke up to the sound of the quiet whisper of wind against the fort and the chilling temper of the morning. Stretching she felt her body in a familiar place, her own bed. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before stretching and yawning. The events from the night before were nothing more than a big blur in her memory. Throwing her legs over the side of her bed she began rummaging through the pile of clothes conveniently through next to her bed. Pulling out a blue shirt, cloak, and pants she slipped into her clothes quietly.

Grabbing her boots she began unlacing them when a shiny object lying on her bedside table caught her attention. Laying down her boots she pulled it close to her and spun it between her fingers. It was a small music box, twisting the trigger on the bottom she allowed for the small ornament to open up and begin to play. It had been a trinket that had been passed down to her from one of her many aunts, Calill, to her it was one of the most precious things she owned. Listening to the light and dancing tune Siren was soon lost in wonder.

Placing the box gently in her pocket she looked into the mirror and studied over her appearance, waist length blue hair and eyes the same shade to match. Her face was thinner than most girls giving her a more boy like appearance, not to say she wasn't pretty. Many said she was the splitting image of her father and that she had taken little after her mother. Actually as she thought about it she had no clue as to what her mother looked like, all she knew was that she had left after she was born and had never returned leaving for her father to raise her.

Lost in thought She almost fell in surprise when she heard the familiar howling of Gatrie, and felt her heart leap in excitement. Diving for her boots, she half laced, and half knotted the leather articles on before shooting out the door and down the stairs. Shooting through the front door she began glancing around her eyes slightly blinded by the heavy snow that had fallen the night before. Though suddenly she caught sight of many colors against the blinding element and took in the sight of her family, all of which were in one piece and smiling. Grinning widely she took off at full speed towards her favorite purple haired mercenary who was standing with her hip slightly erect and waving a taunting finger at Rhys.

"Mia!" Siren yelled catching the purple haired swordmasters attention quicker than anything. Mia grinned before dashing off towards Siren and catching her in a tight hug. Mia laughed heartedly as she spun the young girl in circles.

"Well looks like somebody missed me!" Mia teased as Siren clung to her as if she let go she would dissapear in an instant. Despite the fact Mia wasn't Siren's birth mother, both she and Siren had a silent relationship that was similar to mother and daughter, and for Siren she couldn't have cared less if Mia was blood related or not she was the best substitute she had. Letting Siren down the young girl stumbled slightly before falling on her rear in the snow causing a slight chuckle to escape from Mia's lips. "Over do it a bit?"

Siren grinned and shook her head denying the claim.

"Nope! I'm fine. Hey where's dad?" Now that Siren thought about it Titania and Soren were also missing. Pushing herself out of the snow she shot her questioning gaze towards Mia who shrugged her shoulders.

"He was talking to Titania and Soren about supplies or something and they fell behind." Mia scratched her chin thoughtfully. "You could probably go find them if you want." The blue haired girls lips spread in a wide smile. She was never allowed to leave the fort without some type of supervision and the chance to get away without it made her heart leap in excitement. Adventure was her calling and every chance she got to be a part of it she used it.

"Really?!" She yelped in delight, causing several of the others to raise questioning eyebrows at the young girl. Mist and Boyd both snickered as Shinon's shoulders tightened, he'd never quite gotten use to being around children, especially ones who didn't understand volume control. Despite his sour attitude towards the girl though Shinon truly didn't mind her despite who her father was. In truth most of the mercenaries enjoyed the joy of having Siren, to them she was comic relief when times were tough and often more than not one of the few true resources of joy in the company.

"Shhhh! Geez your loud!" Mia chided, flipping her thick purple hair over her shoulder, "Yes, just wait a second while I put my stuff away and I'll come with you." Turning to walk away Mia didn't take notice of her last comment falling on deaf ears. Slipping past the rest of the chattering mercenaries Siren quickly skittered away from the others knowing that if one of them caught her she wouldn't be able to go. Oddly enough none of them took note of the girl as she raced off away from the mercenaries fort and down the road, Mia and the others long forgotten in her mind, and her foot prints slowly being covered by the new snow that was beginning to fall.

* * *

"And that is our last count on supplies all in all we broke even." Soren mumbled in his normal monotone voice, his red eyes slightly glazed over in disinterest. Ike nodded his head quickly hoping that Soren wouldn't go off on another resource rampage, even after twelve years of having Soren give such reports after battle he still wasn't accustom to it. A very familiar chuckle came from beside Ike as he looked up to take in the view of the woman who had long stood by his side; Titania.

"Things never change do they?" Titania whispered more to herself than to anyone, her long red hair clashing violently with her white armor. Her wide green eyes were staring off in the distance her mind caught in the memories of the past. As time had gone on Titania found herself buried more in memories and couldn't seem to find where the time had vanished too.

"Titania?" The deep voice of Ike caught the red tressed knights attention as she slowly turned her head towards the man. Looking at him she would have never thought in a million years he would have turned out this way, so much like his father, yet one look at him and you couldn't deny it. She smiled sadly as she realized how much he had truly grown. He had a child of his own now for Yune's sake! Yet to her she couldn't seem to go past the young boy who had trained so restlessly day in and day out. Sighing she shook her head clearing her mind of all of the cobwebs, _you'd be proud Greil...._

Letting her mind fall back into the ravine she began thinking about another young prodigy following in both her grandfathers and fathers footsteps, soon Titania's mind was lost to the memories.

After the war had ended everyone had gone their separate ways, yet not before some found farewells and in the words of Janaff 'Heavy Duty Partying.' Many of people showed up at the Crimea palace that night to celebrate the union of all of the nations and to everyones utmost surprise several performers had arrived for the occasion. They had been traveling preformers, Gypsys if you may and at first Titania had no interest in any them, until one approached her asking about Elena and Greil.

It had caught her off guard, how had this strange woman known them? Though to Titania's disappointment she let very few details slip nothing more than a few words of sympathy for the fallen couple and her name, Jasmine. Though more so had she been interested in Ike, the son of the couple...well not so much her as her daughter Melinda, a young girl with silver hair and eyes, she had taken an extreme liking to the commander as he had to her. Through out the week of celebration Ike had become enchanted by the young woman and both hadn't been seen without the other.

As far as Titania could see a sudden love interest had emerged, and it bothered Titania greatly yet at the time she couldn't place the reason why. Yet when the performers had dissapeared as swiftly as they appeared, Melinda also stole away with more than just a fine pay, she stole away with Ike's heart. It left him broken and empty for months, making him seem a lifeless shell of what he had once been. It even escalated to a point of Soren questioning Ike's position of commander, and soon after that confrontation Ike began to come around again.

He claimed he hadn't know what had come over him, that it had been like a fine veil placed over his eyes after the moment he met her and as his sanity returned he couldn't even recall why he had missed the woman so. To Titania it was a relief to see him back to him old self yet something never fell into place for Titania, and it was the mystery of those women. Little did she know at the time that that one winter would bring about those strange woman and a little unknown angel as well...

_Seven Years Prior _

_The winter had come quick and harsh leaving the company confined to the fort, luckily though they had managed to gather enough supplies so that they could outlast the storm. _

_"IT'S FRIGGIN COLD!" Boyd yelled in annoyance, his body wrapped tightly in several blankets. Mist smacked her fiance in the head, giving him a glare that dared him to retort back, Boyd only swallowed before smiling sheepishly. Titania shook her head in disbelief, it was a wonder they had survived a war much less a blizzard. _

_Slipping farther into the soft sofa Titania watched as the mercenaries wandered about the fort trying to find ways to keep themselves amused. In a far corner Shinon and Gatrie were both grounded and playing hands of poker, that of which Gatrie was losing sorely. Mia was bouncing around the fort looking for something that would serve as a way to practice, Titania swore she felt a solid line of sweat slide down her forehead that girl had WAY too much energy. _

_Oscar was in his norm position in the kitchen, Rolf trying to help but proving to be more so in the way than anything else. Soren was once again confined to his room refusing to leave to try and protect his mental health, not a bad idea Titania noted as she watched Mist tackle Boyd off the couch before proceeding to slap him senseless. _

_As for Ike and Rhys they were off discussing something of the weather and when it would clear. Sighing Titania rose from her spot on the sofa deciding it would be best to get away from the commotion, her mind had been occupied with the past, with him again. Pulling on her thick cloak Titania quietly snuck through the front door. Closing it silently she began trekking through the blistering snow, his name repeating itself over and over in her mind. _

_Ever since his death Titania had felt apart of herself fall into an undeniable confusion that left her head spinning, and still yet that confusion hadn't left only it hid itself more prominently. A suddenly warmth ran down her cheeks and Titania brushed her fingers against it, tears. With ease she wiped the few stray tears away before continuing on into the night. A sharp piercing cry caught Titania's attention and made her jump in shock, the cry had sounded like that of a new born. _

_Feeling a fear grow in the pit of her stomach she walked farther out into the storm trying to follow the low cries of the child. When she found herself growing closer to them she stopped dead in her tracks when she took in the old appearance of a woman long forgotten. _

_"Jasmine..." Titania whispered as she took in the tattered appearance of the elder woman, her once shimmering clothes and skirts were now caked in mud her hair once shimmering Carmel was streaked in grey, and her eyes once wide and golden were now squinted and dull. What caught the knights attention most was the basket the woman held in her hands, the soft cries of a child echoing out. _

_"Lady Titania," the woman's light alto voice whispered, tears evident in her eyes, "please Titania you must.....take her." Her voice was weak and broken and Titania feared she would have to catch the woman, yet she still held strong. _

_"Take who?" The paladin asked cautiously her heart swelling in fear each second the child was in the cold._

_"Melinda...and..Ike's.....daughter." the woman thrust the basket out towards the red haired woman who barely caught the basket. The woman's voice came stronger this time but only by a small margin "Her name is Siren....after her destiny." In a moment of chaos Titania opened the basket to reveal the blued haired baby who's father was unmistakable. A gasp escaped her lips, looking up she felt her mind freeze, Jasmine was gone not a foot print present in the snow. _

_In a moment of pure shock Titania fell to her knees, it wasn't possible. Looking at the child once more she with drew the carefully written letter and let her gaze slide over it every word leaving a mark on the paladins heart,_

_**General Ike,**_

_**In these final moments I write only to ensure the safety of my baby, I am sorry for the pain I have caused yet there is no turning back for I do not regret my decision. Our family is being torn apart, their looking for her, you must protect her at all cost please I beg of you, if not in place of a father, then in place of trying to save a world. Her birth name is Siren. I fear I don't have much longer to live, my mother Jasmine shall deliver her to you please watch over her, I hope I chose the right protector.**_

**_Melin-_**

_She passed before the letter was complete Titania thought sadly as she noticed the blotches of ink that adorned the letter after her signature. The letter was mind boggling at it left Titania at a loss for words. A small whimper from the child pulled Titania into overdrive mode, picking up the basket she turned and quickly stole away towards the fortress._

_She was met half way by a concerned Ike and Boyd who looked with wild disbelievement as she shoved the letter into their hands and pressed onwards towards the fort. Once she arrived the looks of concern and shock were evident on the faces of the mercenaries and she pulled the now silent child from the carrier and called for Rhys, it had proved to be one of the longest nights of her time. _

"TITANIA!" The Paladin jumped in shock at the sudden noise. Looking over towards Soren she saw the look of pure annoyance on his face. "About time you snap from your daze we've got a problem." Titania raised an eyebrow. "Ike just went ahead of us to check to see if everyone made it back, which they did but apparently Siren took off and no one can find her."

The knight's heart froze in her chest, how?

"Let's go, the snows obviously already covered her tracks and without them finding her is going to be near impossible." A sickening feeling rose in the pit of Titania's stomach as she wheeled her horse towards the fort and set off at a quick gaunter.

* * *

Siren felt her body shudder in sudden fear as the trees began to look so much alike. Her head was light and she wanted nothing more than to lie down in the snow and sleep. Feeling her eye lids droop she snapped them open, if she had learned anything from Rhys it had been that the first signs of Hypothemia-or something or another started with drowsiness.

"SOREN! MIA! ROLF! MIST!" Her voice was panic filled as she screamed the names hoping for some type of response, any. "SHINON! GATRIE! BOYD!" the tear began to fall as she tripped over the log and rolled into the snow. Lying there she sobbed out the last of the names "Oscar, Titania, Rhys.....dad..." Her voice faded suddenly as her mind slipped beyond the barriers of exhaustion and the smiling shadows waiting, watching crept forward to steal their prey.

It would be many years before Siren would remember the calm life she lived before, only the small trinket of her singing box to help guide her along with the paths of destiny.

* * *

**_How was it? horrible? I won't lie I suck at prologues and can guarantee that the actual story will be MUCH better than this. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed but I was trying to smush all of the background information into one chapter. Yes, yes the story line seems lame now but once stuff starts coming together I think it'll be good, theres going to be lot more to come so errrr don't judge a fic by its prologue? lol Anyways please R&R I'm also taking request for pairings (except for the ones I've already picked MiaxIke, BoydxMist......)_**

**_Also to anyone who is interested I'm revising Years of Time! So yeah I wouldn't advice reading it until the revision is up cause the original kinda sucks. ANYWHO Tata for now folks!_**

**_~Arrow Wolf_**


End file.
